And the Birthday Surprise
by justlook3
Summary: On his birthday, Stone learns the true meaning of family.


In a non descript post office in a small town in Texas, Jacob Stone opened a post office box and sighed as he added its sparse contents to the more substantial bundle of mail in his messenger bag. The stack already there was almost all art related from his post office box in Oklahoma. The one in Texas was for more personal mail and business.

His sigh was because it was his birthday and there was not one card or letter from his family in that box. He knew he'd get nothing from his old man but he expected maybe something from his sister or a nephew or even Great Aunt Mildred. But apparently he'd been disowned when he walked away from his father that day in Oklahoma.

He shook his head and taking a quick look around, walked through the janitor's closet and in the blink of an eye was transported across the country to an Annex in Oregon. Cassandra was the sole occupant of the room at the moment, looking busy on her phone.

"Hey," he said as he got his bearings. Even after all of this time that first step was a doozy.

"Hey, Jacob, mail day?" Cassandra asked, looking up from the device briefly. He knew she didn't necessarily approve but it was far easier to just go weekly through the door and get his mail than it was to change his address with all the places needing changing. Especially since he was still in the process of integrating his various personas.

"Yeah," and stifled a sigh. He'd actually expected a birthday greeting from Cassandra, she was the one that noted all of the important days. But she'd been through three time zones yesterday and the fact must have slipped her mind. Cassandra didn't forget things, but her mind was so full of information all of the time that things really did slip through the cracks. Especially something like his birthday that he didn't exactly advertise. Still though a greeting from his closest friend would have been nice. He cleared his throat. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh," Cassandra said, still seeming distracted. "Jenkins is somewhere." She waved her arm and he knew what she meant. "Flynn took Baird and Jones with him on some minor mission. I'm providing back up for them."

"Ah," Stone felt even more dejected and knew some of it crept into his voice. "I guess I'm going to be in the Impressionists since it doesn't look like I'm needed for anything. Got mail to sort."

"Okay," Cassandra flashed him a smile. "Have fun!"

Cassandra felt horrible as she watched him walk away. She knew he thought she forgot his birthday. She had a feeling that his family had or at least willingly ignored it. He'd looked so upset when he walked through the door.

She looked down at her phone again. Everything was in place. Now to hope that Jacob stayed in Impressionists for a couple of hours.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Stone looked up from his portfolio when his phone vibrated. He felt slightly better than he had when he arrived. He'd had a couple of heartening pieces of correspondence and he'd always felt better losing himself in art. But he still felt a bit sad about the lack of acknowledgement of his day.

There was a text from Cassandra asking him to come to the third floor and the room marked with a blue door, she needed his help.

Well, helping out with a case would certainly keep his mind off things, so off he went. He followed the instructions she texted him to a hall he hadn't been down before. He opened the blue door . . .

To shouts of "Surprise!"

The room looked like the cozy living room of some suburban house. There were presents on an end table and a big banner saying _Happy Birthday._

Stone actually blushed as he grinned back at his friends.

"Happy birthday!" Cassandra yelled, lining up with Baird to give him hugs. "I almost told you, you seemed so sad when you showed up. But . . . ."

"It's fine, Cassie, this is real fine." He said, giving her a squeeze and then releasing her so he could get a hug from Baird.

"Okay," Cassandra said, clapping her hands. "We have garlic bread from that place we went to in Vegas that you liked. Pizza from that place in Naples. Beer from your favorite brewery in Oklahoma. And a birthday cake from a Parisian bakery."

"Is that where you guys all were?" Stone asked as they gathered around the food.

"Yeah, mate, pizza was my idea." Jones added.

"I never would have guessed," Stone said dryly.

"Hey, I didn't even steal your present!"

"Well, I am impressed then," Stone laughed, tapping him lightly on the arm.

They ate and laughed, sharing stories from various missions. It really was better than any card he would have gotten, having friends like these.

"Thank you guys," Stone finally said. "I don't even know how exactly to say how much I needed this. But just thanks."

They all smiled at that, various responses of "it's no problem" and "any excuse for a party," but Stone knew they appreciated what he was trying to say.

Eventually the party broke up and they sent him back to his art while they cleaned up.

A while later, Cassandra came and found him.

"Are you really alright?" she asked softly.

He thought for a moment and then shut his book and looked up at her. "I admit I wasn't when I got in earlier. I didn't get a single card or note or phone call from my family."

"I'm so sorry, Jacob."

"It is what it is," he shook his head. "I guess the worst of it was when I thought you forgot. "

"I felt terrible about that, I was very close to coming up with a new cover story for the surprise party and telling you happy birthday. You looked so down. So I'm really sorry for misleading you."

"Cassie . . .don't. Really. I was a little down because well, you're the one who always remembers things like that. But what happened more than made up for it." He took a deep breath. "And it weren't really you. I was placin' way too much importance on home and blood. When really I am already home. The Library's my home and you, all of you, you're my family."

Cassandra beamed at him and he smiled back at her.

"You know what, Cass?"

"What?"

"Call everybody and tell Jenkins to get ready to fire up the back door."

"Why?"

"Why? Why, we've got a whole lot more celebratin' to do! C'mon!"

Cassandra laughed and followed him toward the Annex. Jacob Stone was gonna be just fine. He was home.

The End


End file.
